1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a touch panel, and more particularly, to a method of forming a plurality of orientation patterns on a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since portable information products, such as PDAs, mobile phones, notebooks, and tablet PCs are more and more prevailing, touch panels are broadly applied to these products as an input interface. Especially when requirements of tablet PCs rise, the touch panel becomes one of the most important components because it integrates the input functions with the output functions in the same interface (display).
Touch panels are mainly classified into four types: resistance type, capacitor type, supersonic type, and optic type, wherein the resistance type touch panel is most widely used because of its lower cost and thinner thickness. Refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a prior art resistance type touch panel 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art resistance type touch panel 10 includes an ITO glass 12, a bottom ITO film 14, a top ITO film 16, a plurality of dot spacers 18 arranged in an array between the bottom ITO film 14 and the top ITO film 16, and a PET (polyethylene terephthalate) layer 20. The resistance type touch panel 10 is positioned on a display panel (not shown). When a user uses an input tool (such as finger or pen) to press the PET layer 20, corresponding voltages will be generated between the top ITO film 16 and the bottom ITO film 14 via the dot spacers 18. Then coordinates of the input tool tracks will be generated and transferred to a processor (not shown) via conductive wires (not shown) laid under the bottom ITO film 14. Finally corresponding signals will be generated and transferred to the display panel.
Although resistance type touch panels are most widely used so far, the resistance type touch panel has some shortcomings, such as poor aperture ratio, low durability, and poor input accuracy. Among all the above-mentioned problems, the input accuracy is a critical issue for users to consider when choosing a touch panel. When a user uses a pen to write data on the touch panel, the pen tip will naturally leave the surface of the touch panel. This action reduces the pressure applied to the resistance type touch panel and further reduces the corresponding voltages, such that input errors will happen. Furthermore, the users palm will easily contact the touch panel when writing data, and this would also generate input errors. In addition, the resistance type touch panel is assembled by glue, thus the border area of the touch panel is full of glue. This makes the user have to depress the touch panel harder to input data in the border area than in the central area.